Rubik Cube
by Shimmer712
Summary: Edward Elric is introduced to a Rubik Cube much to the dismay of Havoc, Breda, Falman and Fuery Edited


**Disclaimer: **If you recognize it, I don't own it. Simple enough?

There were reviewers who were kind enough to point out a few errors. So I edited it. I hope I got them all. Thanks for pointing them out!

**Rubik Cube**

Edward Elric walked into Headquarters and noticed something odd almost instantly.

Breda was screaming violently and throwing something at the wall. Falman and Havoc were holding him back from destroying the object and shooting it vile glares along with everybody else. Ed was surprised to see how _venomous_ Fuery's glare was. He certain hadn't expected it from the rather guileless man.

"What's going on?" Ed inquired, curious.

Breda stopped his shrieking and looked at the blonde, his eye twitching. Ed noted the extremely manic, homicidal look on the man's face and wondered if he should have ignored the event. Ah well, too late now. And he could run pretty fast for a long time if needed.

"That…that…_thing_ is pure evil! That's what!" he burst out. Ed blinked, looked at the object, then back at Breda.

"What is it?" he asked, wondering how it could be evil as he picked it up. It was a multi-colored cube.

"A Rubik cube" Havoc told the child.

Ed fiddled with the toy and found you could twist it. He hadn't seen one before.

"We've had it for about a month, a _whole freaking_ month and we _still_ haven't managed to solve it" Havoc continued. "We try and try and we _just can't solve the damn thing!_ You're supposed to get six sides of solid colour. It's damn near _impossible_ though!"

Ed blinked and looked up, the solved puzzle clutched in his hands. Havoc, Falman, Fuery and Breda looked at the cube. Havoc took from the boy and examined. He felt his eye twitched as he noted the six sides of solid colour and passed it around.

The men looked at the puzzle, looked at Ed, looked at the puzzle, looked at each other.

And screamed.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!**_"

In the room he shared with his brother, Al jerked his head as a roar rang out. He gazed blankly for several long moments before shrugging. His brother couldn't get in trouble while handing in a report, could he? And it's not like anyone on base would let anything happen to him. Right?

Roy Mustang grumbled to himself as he walked down the hall to where the coffee machine was located. He blinked as a roar rang out followed by running footsteps.

Fullmetal barreled around a corner and into the colonel. He shook his head and hid behind the older alchemist.

Roy could only wonder what was going on and who would be stupid enough to attack Fullmetal within the Military Headquarters.

He got his answer as Falman, Havoc, Breda and Fuery emerged in pursuit. They stopped as they took in the presence of Mustang between them and their target.

"Uh…hi Colonel" Havoc grinned weakly.

"What's going on?" Roy demanded, shooting Fullmetal a look. "And what did you do?" The boy scowled at them.

"Nothing! All I did was fiddle with the toy!" he defended himself.

"What toy?" Roy fixed his gaze on the men in front of him. They exchanged glances before Falman tossed him the Rubik cube.

Roy blinked at the toy. "What does this have to do with your sudden desire to maim Fullmetal?" he blinked.

The group looked at each other before Havoc spoke up.

"Well, we've had for a month and _none_ of us have managed to solve it"

"It's a Rubik cube. They're notorious for being difficult to solve" Roy pointed out.

"They are?" Ed blinked, tilting his head to the side. Roy ignored him.

"Well, the thing is, Ed came in and saw the latest freak-out over the damn thing and naturally, he came over to see what the fuss was about. And he solved the bloody thing in less than a minute" Havoc said sheepishly. Roy stared at him before switching his disbelieving gaze to the others.

"You're all nuts" he said simply, passing the toy to Havoc and turning to head back to his office. Ed glanced at the group of men who were glaring at the toy then him and decided it would be safer to stay with Mustang for now. The child scurried after the Flame Alchemist. The men looked after the pair then gazed at the puzzle.

"Maybe it'll be easier to solve now?" Fuery ventured hopefully. Havoc shrugged and twisted the cube to mix up the colors before he attempted to get six sides of solid color.

He struggled valiantly for several long minutes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Roy and Ed jumped as the scream rang out. They stared at the door for several moments.

"Maybe you should ban those" Ed suggested. Roy was inclined to agree with him.


End file.
